


Just Deserts

by blackredpanda



Category: This War of Mine (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Extortion, Flash Fic, Gen, Revenge, Spoilers for Father's Promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: A deal's a deal.Everyone gets what they want.Some people get what they deserve.





	Just Deserts

Adam's stomach rumbled. The potatoes he was holding would have hit the spot; potatoes, boiled with the rat he had caught and cleaned this morning, would have kept him and Amelia going for the day –

Or, it would have, if he'd just _stayed awake!_

No use dwelling on that, though. She needed him now more than ever. Surely, at least - if her kidnappers wanted to use her to get through the humanitarian corridor, they would at least find food and medicine for her...

But then again, some people –

He opened the door into the basement storage of the shelled school. Borko was still there, as promised, to stand and greet him with his gap-toothed grin.

"You again," Borko said. "Did you bring the food?"

"Here it is, you greedy bastard." Adam shoved the potatoes and the rat into Borko's hands, somehow managing to stop short of knocking the hobo down. "Now spill it."

Borko's beady eyes lit up, before he caught himself and screwed his face into a doubtful squint as he turned Adam's offer over in his hands. Adam ground his teeth at the sight. If this asshole was going to change the deal...

"No need to be rude," Borko said, evidently deciding he would honour the generous offer he made last night. He mumbled his next words through a mouthful of raw potato. "There isn't much to tell. I've seen a blonde girl, about ten years old. Some guy, about your size, was carrying her towards the hospital."

Finally, a solid lead.

"The hospital... You'd better be right. For your own sake."

Borko snorted and all but unhinged his jaw to take another bite. "You can waste your breath threatening me or go look for your daughter."

What did this shithead think he could have done _today_ instead of hunting for rats? Even now, he might be too late...

Then a realisation dawned on Adam. Borko was right. Now that he knew what Borko had seen... Borko's well-being was no longer his concern.

"You're right," he said, keeping his voice level. "Just let me offer you dessert."

One punch – and blood spattered onto Adam's fist as Borko fell flat, choking on his own teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who did this?


End file.
